Last Song
by Kayla Oblitre
Summary: Geo and Sonia have spent every day for the past four years together, but neither have confessed how they feel. However, one day at Wilshire Hills changes everything. Though, not all is peaceful in the coming days. What is the new threat to the world?
1. Ch1: It's Been Five Years

Before I begin the story, I know I don't have to say it, but I don't own MegaMan or any of the characters involved. All Megaman's base are belong to Keiji Inafune. Keiji is a GOD, I would NEVER claim his work 3 Anyway, the story is a PG-13 fanfic pairing Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm from MegaMan Star Force. There might be some sexual scenes, but I absolutely will NOT go into detail, this isn't a lemon. I will suggest smecks is happening (if it does, I haven't planned that far yet.) but then timeskip to after the fact. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and now, the feature presentation!

Chapter One: It's Been Five Years

It was a breezy, end of Summer day in Wilshire Hills. Among the many shoppers, movie goers, and tourists, couples could be seen spending time in the plaza. Some of them would cuddle on a bench, some would walk around, some would go for a ride on a Matter Wave, and then some of the younger couples would goof off.  
"_Raaaaaaaaaape!!!_" a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and a baggy pink hoodie squealed, giggling. A boy with spiky brown hair and a pony tail was chasing her, laughing as well. They were drawing quite a lot of attention to themselves. People would stop and see what was going on, and sometimes they would get awkward glares. Though, this didn't bother either of them. She looked back at him, still running, and smiled. He smiled back, but then frowned.  
"Hey, watch out, Sonia!" he shouted. She looked forward again and noticed she was right on the edge of the plaza, which was at least a hundred feet off the ground. She let out a gasp and tried to stop. She managed to avoid falling, but the boy reached out and caught her anyway, just in case. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.  
She turned around. "Yeah, I've had closer encounters with bad situations," she said, smiling. "I'm glad you warned me, though, Geo. If you hadn't noticed, I'd probably have been leaving in a white bag tonight." She tried to force a laugh.  
"I'm glad you didn't fall. I wouldn't enjoy having my first Brother gone so soon," he said, referring to Brother Band, a type of communication that his father created to link the entire world through close friendship. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to go later on either," he fumbled. "I mean, I know everyone's gotta go some time, but like… I don't want yours to be sooner than it should. I MEAN, not that you _should_, but… I mean… I… I kinda hope we could go together, when we're old, you know..?" He thought about his ramble and felt stupid for going on and on about it.  
Sonia laughed. "I know what you meant," she assured him. "But… That's so sweet, you hoping we could grow old together, just like an… um… old couple." Now Sonia felt awkward after just two sentences.  
"A c-couple?!" Geo stammered. "I didn't really… I mean… That's not exactly what I meant, I mean… You know!" Sonia giggled. "I uh… um…" He looked around and tapped her shoulder. "Tag, you're it! Shouldn't have left your guard down!" He ran off, trying to change the subject. Sonia ran after him, picking up where they had left off.  
Off at the sides, two strange creatures, one a blue and green beast, the other a pink and yellow harp, were talking to each other. Both were aliens, and one resided with Geo Stelar, and the other with Sonia Strumm. Upon choice, they could fuse to become powerful warriors. When they weren't fused, they had free will to do anything and go anywhere they wanted. "He seems to have better skills with women than you, Mega," the pink one said.  
"I told you once, I told you a hundred time, I'll tell ya again," the other one growled, "women and me DO NOT MIX. I also told you not to get to close to me, Lyra. You're annoying enough as it is."  
"What?" Lyra teased. "Afraid I'll ruin your reputation? The mighty Omega-Xis, seen with a woman?"  
"WOMEN. ARE. BAD. FOR. MY. HEALTH." Mega replied. "I can feel the cancer spreading already."  
"Huh? I don't see Cancer anywhere around here," Lyra joked. "Do _you _see him?" Mega didn't reply, but instead started banging his head off of a wall.  
In the plaza, Geo and Sonia were still playing Tag. They always enjoyed spending their days off from school together. Sometimes their friends Luna Platz, Bud Bison, and Zack Temple would join them, but today, the others were busy getting ready for the new school year. Luna had been the Class President since third grade. Zack had been the Class Secretary for a full year now. Bud, to avoid being left out, was just recently given the responsibility of regulating the school's meal plans, which was something he could never get wrong. Geo didn't get any of these positions because he mysteriously "disappeared" when Luna brought up the subject. So, due to these responsibilities, they were absent on this trip, leaving Geo and Sonia to spend the day together.  
Geo was still having fun, running from Sonia. However, he wasn't as fast as she was and she was becoming keener to his tricks to avoid her. She kept catching up to him quicker and quicker each round. They went on for several hours, having just as much fun as when they began. Though, it started to get dark, and when Sonia realized this, when she caught up to Geo, instead of tagging him, she grabbed his wrist and led him up the steps to the IFL Tower. She looked up at the tall tower, which connected all of the EM waves in the country. "Hey," she said, "remember when we came here five years ago?"  
Geo looked at the tower, then at Sonia, and then at the tower again. "Yeah, and then Solo tried to steal the Mu Exhibit?"  
Sonia giggled. "Yep. At the time, It was kinda scary, but it was fun."  
"Yeah, it was," Geo said, smiling. He looked up at the tower. "He's really changed since then. Solo, I mean. He was a lot like I used to be… I'm glad that he got some friends like I did. And you…" He looked at Sonia. "You were my first real friend. I know that I was spending time with Prez, Bud, and Zack before then, but I was kinda forced to… But then I met you at Vista Point… Was it really five years ago?" He looked at Sonia.  
She looked back at him and smiled a bit. "Mhmm," she said, nodding.  
"Wow…" Geo said. "You've changed a lot, too," he said. He glanced at her chest, but then realized how awkward it was and looked up, but Sonia had seen what he did. "I didn't mean it like that, I promise!" he said, waving. "I mean, you're older. Of course you've changed physically, but I really mean, you seem happier."  
"I do?" she asked. "I guess I owe it all to you."  
"Me..?" he asked. "Well, I know I can't play stupid. Just like you helped me, I helped you. We were both unhappy, but we became each other's first friend, and first real Brother. I… I'm glad I met you."  
"I'm glad I met you, too, Geo," she said, smiling. "I probably wouldn't be who I am without you…"  
"I…" Geo said. His heart was racing. He had wanted to tell Sonia for four years how he felt about her, but he never wanted to tell her this much. All the talk about the past and their friendship reminded him exactly why he loved her. "I… Sonia…" He looked into her eyes, trying to put on a serious tone. "I… Please don't think I'm trying to take advantage of you, or trying to get with you, and I don't mind if we go on any real dates or if we remain just friends forever, but I need to tell you. I love you. I wouldn't be anything without you being my friend. I just love you so much, for being there, for letting me be there for you, and for just being such a great friend. I just couldn't hold it in any longer, I needed to tell you… I'm sorry if that came off as sudden or awkward…"  
Sonia looked back at Geo her eyes filled with tears. "Geo… I… I love you, too. I was just happy being with you, I didn't, and still don't, want to take any chances of losing you…" She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him.  
Geo pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. "I'm… I'm glad that went well," he said, smiling. "I was so afraid that you would think the wrong thing, I was afraid to tell you…"  
She looked up at him, her cheeks wet with tears. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave me a peck on the lips. "Geo… Please, don't be afraid to tell me anything. I'll always be happy to hear anything you have to say. I'll always be there for you, even if we don't become a couple…"  
Geo was almost speechless. Though, he did have one thing to say. "Well, with all the being said, and with the way you're clinging to me, I think I have a question for you…"  
"Yes," Sonia said, wiping a tear from her face. "Whatever it is, _yes_."  
"Okay," he said, "Will you please be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes," Sonia said, smiling brightly. "I will, Geo." She held him tighter, having nothing else to say and being happier than she ever had been. Geo held her tighter as well, the same thing being said for him.


	2. Ch2: The New Game

Alright, Ch2 is up I HOPE YOURE HAPPY! Anyway, Ch3 will be up here soon (or not, MMSF3 will be out and I'll be all OMGYAY) and so look forward to that. Anyway, if you catch the references at the end, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER. These are characters inspired by other characters, and you will be able to tell by their names. But oh dear... PLOT TWISTS ALREADY? OH NOES. Damn. I gotta drink less caffiene. I hope you enjoy it. Again, all MegaMan's base are belong to Keiji Inafune.

Chapter 2: The New Game

Geo woke up and lazily rubbed his eyes. "Huh…" he grunted. "Mega, are you th…" he began to say, but then he remembered what happened the night before. "Wha-wha-WHAAAA?!" he gasped. He sat bolt upright and looked around his room.  
Just then, his father, Kelvin, called up. "Hey, Geo, is everything alright?"  
"Y-yeah, dad! Don't worry. I just realized I… uh… almost forgot to return a library book!" he lied, not wanting to say anything about Sonia until he made sure it wasn't just a dream. He got out of bed and got dressed, tossing the red shirt he wore the day before over his white undershirt. "Sonia doesn't work today, so she should be at home!" He ran down the stairs and out of the house, saying goodbye to Kelvin and Hope. He dashed down the street and turned at the corner where Luna's house was. "Whoa…" Geo said to himself. "I don't wanna be around when Luna finds out, if it really happened," He dashed down the road to Sonia's apartment, which was provided to her by the Satella Police when her father took a job in Netopia even though Sonia wished to stay in Electopia. Geo ran up the steps and knocked on Sonia's door.  
"I'll be right there!" she called. Geo was getting anxious; did last night _really_ happen? Sonia opened the door and saw Geo, which made her smile brightly. "Oh, hi, Geo! Come on in!" Geo walked in and looked around. Sonia had the same décor that she had for the past year. "What brings you over so early?"  
Geo glanced away, but caught his nerve. "Um… did, um…. Did last night… happen..?" he asked nervously.  
Sonia stared at him awkwardly. "Um… what do you mean..?" she inquired.  
Geo gasped out of shock and quickly said, "Um, nevermind, I think it was a dream!" He turned around to avoid eye contact.  
"Um… I don't think it was, if you're talking about what you told me last night, unless we both had a dream where something special happened last night," Sonia projected.  
"I… um…" Geo stammered. 'Come on, dude, get it together!' he thought to himself. 'If you told her last night, then you can tell her today!' He turned back around and looked at Sonia. "Um… I think I told you that I love you… And I really do, but what happened seems too good to be true…"  
Sonia giggled. "Of course you told me, silly!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you asked me about it and didn't assume it was a dream, 'cause then I'd be upset!" She giggled again.  
"I'm glad I did, too," Geo said, smiling. He hugged her back and held her closely. They embraced each other, not saying a word, just enjoying the moment. They held each other lovingly until a loud crash made both of them jump. "Huh..? I wonder what that was…" Geo said, looking out the window.  
"Maybe we should check it out," Sonia suggested. "Maybe someone needs help. Let's go, Lyra!"  
"Um…" Lyra said from Sonia's Hunter VG, a device used as an EM interface. "Yes, let's try!" she said, sounding uneasy. Sonia ran outside, ready to fight.  
"Mega, you ready?" Geo asked Omega-Xis.  
"Erm… Sure, kid," he said, equally uneasy as Lyra. Geo followed Sonia out the door. They looked around and saw a cloud of dust at Vista Point.  
"Hey," Sonia said. "You don't think… EM beings?"  
"Maybe," Geo said. "Let's check it out." Geo lowered his Visualizer, a visor that enabled him to see EM waves without being Wave Changed. The couple ran to Vista Point and Geo suddenly stopped. He saw two odd looking people; one was a young man about his age wearing a skull shaped helmet and wielding a scythe, and the other was a young lady also his age with a strange white hat and a staff. "Who are you two?!" Geo demanded. "Are you EM beings?"  
The male looked at Geo and grinned. "The brat can see us, huh?" he said, almost as if he was happy about it. "You must be Geo… or should I say, MegaMan!" He laughed.  
"What do you want?!" Geo shouted. He was scowling at the two; they were very intimidating.  
"You have forgotten our Masters, even though they have assisted your entire Planet…" the female said. "They specifically assisted you, MegaMan, yet you let them be destroyed…"  
Geo took a step back. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" he shouted.  
"Oh, you don't?" the male said. His armor suddenly dissipated, as did the girl's. "Maybe this will jolt your memory!" He held out a red device, which Geo immediately recognized as a Wave Transer, one of the first EM interfaces developed. "EM Wave Change! Dan Titan, On The Air!" he shouted.  
At the same time as the male, the female said, "EM Wave Change. Destiny Box, On The Air."  
Geo caught a glimpse of their EM beings, but couldn't believe what he saw. 'A… a lion..? And a horse..? It… it couldn't be…' He stepped forward as the two Wave Changed. "Hold it! I don't think what you're doing is right, whatever it is! EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, ON THE AIR!!!" He held his Hunter VG up in the air, but nothing happened. "Um… Mega..?"  
Omega-Xis sighed. "I thought this would happen. Do you remember what I told you when we first met? About us EM beings, and why we can fuse with humans..?"  
"Um…" Geo said. "Not really… Sorry…"  
Just then, Sonia stepped forward. "EM Wave Change! Sonia Strumm, On The Air!" The same thing happened to her. "Lyra..!" Sonia whimpered.  
"The same is true for you, too, sweetie…" Lyra said sadly.  
"Mega, what's going on..?" Geo asked, frantic.  
"Well… AM-ians and FM-ians are different than Wizards…" he said. "Us aliens can fuse with humans because we inhabit the empty parts of their heart… Your heart, and Sonia's, too, was healed last night…"  
"So…" Geo gasped. "So… we… we can't Wave Change..?"  
"That's right," Omega said. "Tough, buddy."  
The male who had been talking earlier began to laugh maniacally. "Oh, this is too precious! The mighty MegaMan, destroyed by exactly what he fought for, and got!" He laughed again. "I'll tell ya what, though. I didn't want to just destroy you! I'll give you five months to find a Wizard and learn to fight in _that_ form. That will make my mission so much more satisfying! I'll see you in January!" He laughed once again, and then added, "Oh, by the way… My name is Prometheus Edge, and don't forget it! Let the Game begin!" and then disappeared.  
"Do not forget my name, Pandora Bolt," the female said, and disappeared as well.  
Geo turned to Sonia. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…" He hung his head.  
"Don't worry," she said, smiling. "It's not like anyone got hurt, and it's not your fault anyway. I'd rather be happy, with you. We'll find a way." She hugged him and gave him a kiss, this one being more than just a peck.  
Geo kissed back and held her tightly. "Hm…" he hummed, thinking. "Hey! Maybe my dad and Aaron could figure something out!"  
"Yeah!" Sonia exclaimed. "That way you could still Wave Change with Mega!" She looked at her Hunter VG. "And I could get the same thing for me and Lyra, too!"  
"Alright, it's a plan!" Geo said, smiling again. "Let's go tell dad what's up… Though, we'll have to tell him about us."  
"I think they'd be happy, Geo," Sonia said. She didn't just say this because Geo had always been alone and his parents were worried, but she had discussed her feelings with both Kelvin and Hope, looking for advice. She knew that they would be overjoyed to hear the news.  
"Really?" Geo asked. "Alright, then. Let's go!" He kissed Sonia and grabbed her hand and began walking home, ready to break the news both about the invasion, and about Sonia.


	3. Ch3: The Past, Present, and Future

What's up, fans? I think there's like… what, 23 of you so far who read both of the Chapters so far? Anyway, I've been feeling good about my hits and visitors, BUT… NO ONE, save my friend, has given me a review. So like, really. Whether you start Chapter by Chapter Reviewing me, or just letting me know now and then at the end of the entire story (Should be like… 7-10 Chapters) what you think about it, what you like, and what you would like to see. I might adapt some ideas. Anyway, yeah, I just wanna know what my readers think. But alright. Are you all ready for Chapter Three? I hope so, cuz HERE IT COMES! Also, SPOILER WARNING, kinda. If you've done your research on the series or you don't care about spoilers, then full steam ahead! (Don't ask about "Geo's suspicions" yet, and all MegaMan's base are belong to Keiji Inafune.)

Chapter 3: The Past, Present, and Future

About an hour after Geo and Sonia arrived at Geo's house, all the details of Geo and Sonia's romance and also about the invasion were sorted out. Hope was incredibly overjoyed to hear about Sonia, and Kelvin took interest in the invasion more than the romance. He was curious as to what could be going on. He noted that Geo's suspicions could be true, but that they were very peculiar. However, he did take both Geo and Sonia's Hunter VG's, promising that he and Aaron Boreal would find a way to make them work. He gave them Sub VG's to use, which barely had the utilities of a Transer, as Sub VG's were only for temporary use.  
After that, for the next two months, Geo and Sonia spent every day together. As happy as they were to be with each other, Omega-Xis and Lyra had different views. Not about Geo and Sonia, but they just couldn't stand each other. Well, actually, Omega-Xis couldn't stand Lyra would be more accuate. Lyra, however, enjoyed every day she got to torment Omega-Xis.  
Over the two months that had passed, Geo and Sonia had become even closer, and their dates would get more expensive. "Soniaaaaa…" Geo whined one night. "You gotta remember, we can't bust viruses for money anymore, and you're on temporary leave from the police. I'm running out of Zenny fast, baby…" Sonia giggled when he said this, and agreed that the dates would have to be inexpensive until they got their Hunter VG's back.  
Also, during the two months, school had started back up. Geo and Sonia had both chosen the same classes the year before, back when they were still friends. They were especially happy that they had done this, as they got to spend more time together. After school, if they weren't getting reprimanded by Luna for not participating enough, or for making kissy faces, they would go straight to Geo's house, which was also Sonia's residence after the Satella Police took back Sonia's apartment while she was on leave.  
However, one afternoon, when they got home, Hope caught them at the door. "Geo… Dad called," she said. "He wants you to go to the AMAKEN Labs. He says to bring Mega with you. And also, you, too, Sonia. And take Lyra with you."  
"Alright!" Geo cheered. "Dad must've figured something out! Thanks mom, I'll see you at dinner, 'kay?"  
"Thanks for letting us know, Hope," Sonia said, nodding her head. Both her and Geo turned around and ran to the bus stop. Within a few minutes, a bus to AMAKEN came. The bus ride seemed to take forever; Geo and Sonia were excited to be able to Wave Change again. However, within an hour, they were at AMAKEN Laboratory. When they got off the bus, they saw a familiar face waiting to greet them.  
"Tom!" Geo said cheerfully. "Long time no see!"  
"Mhmm. It's nice to see you again, Geo, Sonia," Tom Dubius said. Tom was a tall, lanky coworker of Aaron and Kelvin. "Can you follow me? We're not in a rush, but we do have to discuss important information." He walked into the AMAKEN building and Geo and Sonia followed. Tom led them to his and Aaron's office.  
"Geo!" Aaron shouted. "How've ya been?" He waved to Geo from his desk.  
"Hey, Geo," Kelvin said. "I guess mom gave you the message, huh?"  
"Yep," Geo said. "What did you want to talk to us about?"  
"Well…" Kelvin started, "You _do _need to know about it, but really I need to talk to Mega and Lyra." Kelvin lowered his Visualizer.  
"Um… Okay then," Geo said. Omega-Xis appeared beside Geo and Lyra beside Sonia.  
"Yeah?" Mega said gruffly. "Whaddaya want?"  
"MEGA!" Lyra scolded. "Show a bit more respect, will you? I'm sorry, Kelvin, sir. What did you need?"  
"Well…" Kelvin said. "I did find a way to work the Hunters so that you guys can Wave Change without having to occupy an emotional void. However, due to your frequencies… Well, to make a long story short, you'll need to decide this: Do you want us to change your frequencies from the EM Planets' frequency to the Wizard frequency? There's a slight chance you won't survive, but you can trust me, I would do anything I could to keep either of you alive. Everyone in this room is like family to me, you two included."  
"I can't speak for _this_ wuss," Omega said, pointing to Lyra, "but I'll d-"  
"I'll do it, too!" Lyra shrieked before Omega could finish.  
"Alright," Kelvin said. "It'll take about a month, are you sure?"  
"Let's just say it's payback," Omega said. "I'm pretty sure I did something like this for you a while back."  
"I'm sure," Lyra said. "I need to help Sonia."  
"Alright, it's settled," Kelvin said. "Geo. Sonia. Are _you_ okay with this?"  
"…Promise me you'll come back, Mega," Geo demanded.  
"Sure, kid," Omega replied. "I haven't left ya yet, have I?"  
Geo laughed. "No, I guess not."  
"Lyra… You sure?" Sonia asked, shaky.  
"Yep, sweetie," Lyra answered. "Don't worry, one day, we'll be Harp Note again!"  
Sonia smiled. "Alright, I'll hold you to it!"  
"Okay, if everyone agrees, say your goodbyes and you'll see each other in about a month," Kelvin said. Geo and Sonia exchanged farewells to Omega-Xis and Lyra. Afterwards, Geo, Sonia, and Kelvin went home. Aaron offered to start the process so that Kelvin could eat dinner at home for once. When they got home, Hope greeted them at the door.  
"Welcome home!" she said cheerfully. "I'm guessing everything going well so far?"  
"Yep," Kelvin said. "I'm guessing you made a delicious dinner?" He sniffed the air.  
"Just for you, dear," Hope said, kissing him. "Aaron called and said to make your favorite since you'd be home for once." She giggled.  
"I'll have to bring him some of your cookies," Kelvin joked. "Or a wrench. Think he'd like that more?" Everyone laughed at the joke. After talking for a bit, everyone sat down for dinner. The meal was Hope's own homemade spare ribs, which beat even the Whazzap specialty.  
After dinner, Sonia leaned back in her chair. "That was _delicious, _Hope!" Sonia said, letting out a deep breath. Hope whispered something to Kelvin, whop whispered something back. "Huh..? What's going on?" Sonia asked.  
"You know, you don't have to call us Hope and Kelvin," Hope said. "You've earned our trust. If you want, you can call us Mom and Dad." She smiled.  
Sonia gasped. "R-really..? Um… o-okay m… Mom," she said, shaky but smiling. "Great meal, Mom!" Hope smiled back at Sonia.  
"Anytime for you, dear," Hope said. "Really, we feel like you and Geo were a couple even before now. Even if you two didn't think so, you two were always together, and you were so happy about it. We really hope you two get married!"  
Geo choked on his drink. "Um… Okay, Mom!" he gasped. "I-I'm glad you think so, heh…"  
"Geo, you're never gonna convince her that way," Kelvin joked. Everyone laughed, even Geo, although feebly.  
"Say, why don't you two go spend the evening together?" Hope suggested. "I mean, it's not often that Kelvin has a whole _night_ at home." She winked at Geo.  
Geo's eyes widened and his face turned bright pink. "Moooooooooooooooom!!!" he shouted, embarrassed that she would even hint such a thing. "Um… C'mon, Sonia, let's take a walk, before it gets any _weirder_ in here!" He grabbed her hand and quickly walked outside.  
Sonia giggled. "Wow, your face got really, really red when your mom said that," she said. "It was cute."  
"Um… Y-you think..?" he asked, shaky.  
"Yep, I do," she said, winking. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "So where did you wanna go?"  
"Um… I'll let you choose!" he said, smiling.  
"Hmmm…." Sonia hummed. She thought about it for a minute, and said, "Take me to Dream Island. It has… Lots of memories."  
"Alright," Geo agreed. "Wow, I haven't gone there for a _long_ time." He grabbed Sonia's hand and walked to the bus stop. While they waited for the bus, they played around, with small games of tag or by making kissy faces and then other strange expressions. They laughed and goofed off until the bus came, and then a while later, got off at Dream Island, the garden park built on a landfill.  
Sonia ran down the street, waving at Geo. "Last one to the newer garden is a rotten egg!" She stuck her tongue out and giggled. Geo chased after her smiling. They both knew he wouldn't be the first one there, but at least he knew where to go. When they got there, Sonia ran through the flowers and to the edge of the garden, where the ocean was splashing against the bank. "This is the place you saved the world…" she said calmly. He grabbed Geo's hand and looked at him. "Do you remember?"  
Geo smilied. "There's no way I could forget that." He looked up at the stars. "Wow… you can see the stars here as well as you can at Vista Point…"  
Sonia stepped closer to Geo. "You're right, you can," she said, and giggled. She looked over at an antenna sticking from the ground. "You know, the fragment of Peace is still here. There's a pathway down to it. Did you want to check it out?" She was referring to the piece of the space station that Kelvin was on that was destroyed which fell into the ocean.  
Geo thought about it, and then replied, "Yeah, for memories'sake." He smiled and they walked over to a door that had the WAXA logo on it. Geo typed in the four-digit code which opened the door and walked down the steps, still gripping Sonia's hand.  
"Wow…" Sonia said. "It's still as amazing as it was five years ago." She looked at all the computers and devices around the fragment. She sat down in the far end, in front of the computer Geo used to transmit himself to the Peace fragment still in Outer Space five years before. She patted the ground beside her. "C'mon, sit!" she urged.  
Geo walked over and sat down next to her. As soon as he did, she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Sonia," he said gently.  
"I love you, too, Geo," she replied softly and held him tighter. "You know… This is the first time we've really been alone… I mean, even Mega and Lyra aren't here… It feels so special." She smiled and held him tighter.  
"You're right," Geo said, just realizing it. "It's nice to be alone with you, even if just for a bit," he said, smiling. He kissed her head again.  
Sonia looked up and kissed him on the lips. "I…" she said, looking for the words. She pushed him over and laid down beside him. "I'll be your's, forever, right..?"  
Geo paused, surprised with the situation. "Yes," he finally answered," even if something were to happen to us, I wouldn't want anyone else, baby. Um…" He paused for a moment, and then continued. "I know you feel the same about me… And… Even I'm not clueless as to why you brought me out here…" He kissed her lovingly and held her tightly. "I love you, Sonia. I'll dedicate myself to you, and I trust you completely." He kissed her again.  
"You do..?" she asked. Geo nodded. "I… I'll be yours, Geo, I promise… I love you…" She slowly climbed on top of him and kissed him gently. She began to pull off his shirt. "Are you okay with this.." she asked, tossing his shirt to the side.  
"…Yes," he said, shaky. "I'm sorry if I'm nervous, I'll help, too." He reached up and pulled her hoodie off, tossing it aside, just as Sonia did with his shirt. They continued this until they no longer had anything to take off. For the first time, for either of them, they did what happy couples did, and afterwards, fell asleep next to each other. Even while sleeping, they smiled all the way through the night.


	4. Ch4: Another Hero

I'm still not seeing many reviews. I know you people like it, you keep coming back for more. Only one person review me: My friend. I'm not gonna threaten you guys, but seriously, I wanna know what you think. At least 10 people have been loyally reading this, and 61 people read the first chapter. 9 of them came back for seconds. C'mon, I know you like it, tell me why. Please..? Anyway, the plot thickens! As Geo and Sonia get their Hunters back, what lies in store for them? Find out now! (Blah blah MegaMan isn't mine, he's Keiji Inafune's)

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Geo woke up to see Sonia's beautiful face resting on his chest. He didn't want to get up; not only was it comfortable, but he didn't want to wake her up. He thought about the night before and how wonderful it was. He had never even thought about the possibility of such a thing happening, and yet, it happened. So many thoughts crossed Geo's mind, but all of them led to one thing: He was happy with Sonia.  
A few minutes after Geo woke up, Sonia awoke as well. She looked up at Geo, smiled, and said, "Goo' mor'in', swee'ie," trying to stifle a yawn. She kissed him and giggled.  
"Morning, baby," he said after kissing her back. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," she said, giggling again. "Did you enjoy last night as much as I did..?"  
"Um… Probably," he said. "I don't know how much you enjoyed it, but I know I enjoyed it a lot."  
She giggled once again. "You're so silly, Geo," she teased, kissing him again.  
"I guess I am," he projected. "Do you know what time it is..? I mean, I'm not in a rush, but do you think mom and dad are wondering where we are..?"  
Sonia gasped. "Oh! I didn't even think about that! Do you think they'll be mad we were out all night..?"  
"Um…" Geo hummed. He thought for a minute and answered, "I dunno. I mean, they're usually lenient, but if they think we did what we did… They never really told me not to, but they never really said how they felt about it, so I don't know how they'd feel…"  
"Um… Then maybe we should head back. I think we should just act like we fell asleep under the stars," Sonia suggested. Geo agreed and got dressed, as did Sonia. After they made sure they had everything they brought with them, they left the fragment of Peace and headed for the bus stop.  
When they got to the bus stop, Geo decided the check the time on his Sub VG. "Holy..! It's almost noon! Good thing today is Saturday. No school. Prez would tear me a new one if I was late…"  
"Yeah, I could kinda imagine that," Sonia said. She grabbed Geo's hand and pulled him closer, hugging him until the bus arrived. They embraced each other all the way home, smiling the whole time. When they got back to Echo Ridge, they quickly walked back to Geo's house, hoping for the best. They slowly opened the door and walked inside cautiously.  
"Hey, welcome back!" Hope called, making them both jump. "I wonder when you two lovebirds would find your way back home." She chuckled. "So, did you two have a nice night? Either you slept in pretty late, or you spent the night in Netopia," she teased.  
"Yeah," Geo said. "We went out to Dream Island to reminisce, and we noticed how clearly you can see the sky there now. We fell asleep while we were there, though." Geo scratched the back of his head and smiled feebly.  
"Oh?" Hope inquired. "You guys slept outside? Wasn't that cold?"  
"Um… Well, it was, but then we realized we could take refuge inside the Peace fragment, which brought back even more memories," he said, still smiling feebly.  
"I SEE," Hope said. "I guess it would be warmer in there. But wow, that must have been romantic, just the two of you alone… in there… Oh, Geo, you didn't, did you?" Hope had her piercing eyes aimed right at Geo.  
"Didn't what? I don't know of anything we could have done in there that we can't do anywhere else! I mean, like…" Geo grasped. He thought it was probably already useless to fight it, but he still tried. "I mean, yeah, we slept in there, but like… not like… you know… Did we… Sonia..?"  
Sonia sighed. "Geo, you're as smooth as porcupine…" She looked at Hope. "I… I'm sorry, m-mom…"  
Hope looked at Sonia awkwardly for a minute. "Sorry? Why, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be with Geo. I mean, this early would probably be not such a good idea, but I'm not _that_ strict. Besides, I thought Geo was _never_ gonna get laid at the rate he was going."  
Geo instantly snapped out of his funk when he heard that last line. "Oh, _thanks_, mom! First last night, then now!" He scoffed.  
"Lighten up, Geo," Hope said, smiling. "I was just kidding!" Hope and Sonia laughed, while Geo pouted.  
"I'm not _that_ inept, am I?" he huffed.  
Sonia hugged him. "No, you're not, sweetie," she said, kissing him. She looked back at Hope. "Still… I am sorry…" she admitted. "I mean, I enjoyed it, but I'm sorry if I made you distrust me…"  
"Well, I know that you aren't fickle like most girls, and so I know that you'll be loyal to Geo. Just be careful, okay? And at least you enjoyed it," she replied, and laughed.  
"Okay! I promise, I'll be loyal to Geo!" she said, happily. "And of course I enjoyed it! I mean, Geo was wonderful, amazing, I mean, the way-"  
"Uh… uh… uh!" Geo gasped. He waved his hands wildly.  
"Um… Sonia, dear, your personal life is showing," Hope said, uneasy.  
"Oh!" Sonia gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I got carried away!" Her face turned a bright red and a few tears escaped her eyes.  
"it's okay, just…" Hope started, thinking of some choice words. "Um… I'll limit jokes about dad if you try to explain what happens during your alone time, deal?"  
"Alright!" Sonia said, cheery again.  
"Yes, for the sake of all of us, this plan works in all directions," Geo said, looking like he was about to be sick. Sonia giggled and grabbed his hand.  
"Why don't we go up to your room..?" she suggested. "We can figure out what we… um… finding something to say that won't sound awkward is kinda hard right now…" She scratched her head. "But um… we'll… uh… well, we'll figure out something to do!" She forced out the last few words and ran up the steps. Geo followed shortly after, wondering about last night, and also what they would do for the next month.  
During that month, they did the usual; shopping, stargazing, movies. However, just occasionally they would sneak off to be completely alone, and it's obvious what they would do then. Each time they would do the unmentionable, they would enjoy it just a bit more. This was due to both them becoming closer, and because they were becoming more experienced in the "world of wonderful things."  
Just a couple days short of a full month after the project began, Kelvin called Geo and Sonia into the AMAKEN Labs. They agreed about when to meet, which was the next day, just in case Omega-Xis or Lyra would suffer any aftereffects. Geo and Sonia were happy to finally be reunited with their alien friends. That night, not just as a celebration, but as an act of trust, decided to let Geo sleep in his bed with Sonia rather than on the couch.  
"Really?" Geo asked when Hope gave him permission.  
"No, I just feel like being a meanie tonight and lie to you," Hope said sarcastically. "Seriously, you suffer from your dad's disease, you get sillier each and every day." She patted him on the head and went back to watching TV. Geo ran up the stairs to tell Sonia the good news. He opened his door and called, "Sonia!"  
She squealed. She was standing in the middle of the room in nothing but her bra and panties, getting ready to put her pajamas on. "Oh, Geo," she said, "it's just you." She smiled.  
"Sorry, I guess I shoulda knocked," he admitted.  
"No, no, it's okay," she said, pulling her pajama pants on. It's nothing you haven't seen before." She winked at him and smiled.  
"Erm… right," Geo said, smiling. "But hey, mom says I can sleep in here tonight."  
"Really?" Sonia said, surprised.  
"That's what I said," he replied. "But I guess she doesn't mind."  
"Alright," Sonia said, crawling into bed. She patted the bed next to her. "C'mon, Geo!"  
He crawled into bed with her and held her tightly. "I love you," he said gently, and kissed her.  
"I love you, too, Geo," she said, and then glanced away. "Hey, um… I wanted to talk to you about something…"  
"Yeah..? What is it?" he asked, curious.  
"Um… well…" she said, a bit uneasy. "I… um…" She glanced around and whispered, "I think I missed my… um… you know, this month…"  
"Say what..?" Geo said, shocked. 'Um… Stay calm. If you are… um… _that_… I want you to stay that way… I mean… I want to keep it…"  
"Oh, no, I would never get rid of it, if I am," she said, relieved a bit. "I… um… How will we tell mom and dad..?  
"Not yet," Geo replied quickly. "That's how."  
Sonia giggled. "Okay, but um… we really shouldn't keep it a secret too long, okay..?"  
"Right…" Geo said. "I just don't know if now's the best time. But we should tell them soon, okay?"  
"Okay, deal," she said, smiling. They kissed again and said their 'I love you's' and cuddled close together. Geo couldn't stop smiling, though.  
'Wow…' he thought. 'I might be a father…'


	5. Ch5: The Game Begins

GAAAAHHH. After playing though MMSF3:RJ (which is what made this take so long to put up, one for playing it so much, two for what I'm gonna say), I noticed that my PLANNED plot is a lot like MMSF3 jumbled around. I mean, there's enemies like Jack and Tia, and then there's another thing that happened and stuff with the (SPOILER ALERT) Planet FM scene and stuff and GAAAH I dunno how I'm gonna do it. I mean, it's not a copy, but because of MMSF3, it kinda messes up my ideal plot. Anyway, hopefully my NEW plot will work. It won't be as incredibly awesome, but eh, maybe I can get it to work. Also, this chapter will be considerably small. HERE GOES ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! (And Megaman isn't mine… yet, heheheh…)

Chapter 5: The Game Begins

During the remaining time leading up to the deadline set by the mysterious challengers, Geo and Sonia struggled to Wave Change. However, they had no success. Even with the modifications, Omega-Xis and Lyra still couldn't seem to function as normal WC-Wizards, such as Acid, Gaea, or Roll.  
"Mega…" Geo began, 'Why can't we Wave Change yet..? We only have until tomorrow…"  
Omega-Xis scoffed. "It ain't my fault, kid. I'm doing all I can, too. Your Transcode ain't blocked, so I dunno what's the deal."  
Both Geo and Sonia practiced the rest of the day, trying to Wave Change again. Yet, they still could not manage anything. When night fell, Geo and Sonia walked out to Vista Point and fell asleep under the stars in each others' arms. They knew what would happen the next day, and would both do whatever they could to stall the invaders until Ace, Damian, Pat, Luna, Bud, or another Transcode to show up. The whole night, Geo and Sonia slept, side by side, waiting for their rude awakening.  
When morning came, a loud crash woke Geo and Sonia up. They both jumped, diving and rolling across the ground, and turning around to face their enemies. In the morning sun, Prometheus Edge and Pandora Bolt both hovered above the ground, the first grinning maniacally and the other staring blankly.  
"Well, well," Prometheus Edge said, sneering. "What do ya know. Little MegaMan can't actually become MegaMan anymore. How pathetic." His grin faded and he scowled angrily. "If it wasn't for our orders, I'd tell you to pack up and leave, Pandora."  
"Yes, I would agree, Prometheus," she replied calmly. "What should I do, though?"  
"Hmm…" Prometheus Edge thought. "Look at the girl. Notice anything… interesting..?" He grinned again.  
"Yes," Pandora Bolt replied. "She is carrying a child."  
Sonia gasped and looked at her stomach. Geo looked, too. "I… Y-you can't… you can't tell, yet…" Sonia stuttered, scared. "H-how… How did you n-notice..?"  
"You humans know more about EM Waves than you do yourselves…" Pandora Bolt said. "You, too, give off signals. It affects everything around you… Even your EM technology. That is how Wizards function. Yet, as I stated, not even your scientists know that. They simply got lucky while trying to invent something…"  
"Enough chit-chat," Prometheus Edge cut in, grinning. "I like to play with my prey, first. Sister, why don't you take out this hero and heroine's spawn?" He chuckled.  
"I will, Brother," she agreed. She disappeared and then reappeared in front of Sonia. "I'll take care of you later, Miss Strumm." Sonia was frozen by fear. Pandora Bolt reared back her staff and spun it around. It crackled with electricity and ice as it spun faster and faster. She finally began to bring it forward, but just then was interrupted.  
"BattleCard, PlusCannon!" Geo shouted, pressing a few buttons on his Hunter VG screen. Pandora Bolt's staff was knocked from her hand, and she was forced to teleport away to retrieve it.  
"Pest," Prometheus Edge said, angry. "I think it's time for me to start playing the Game." He dashed up to Sonia and slapped her across the face, knocking her down. She tried to crawl away, but he pulled her up by her leg, making her grasps at the grass useless. "Heh, what should I do? Break her leg..?" He grabbed her leg with his other hand and twisted, her leg making a loud cracking noise, and causing her to scream. Geo's eyes widened. Prometheus Edge saw this and laughed maniacally, grinning wider than ever.  
"No," Geo said, staring at the ground. "No. No. No."  
"What?" Prometheus asked, grinning. "Can't you take the fact that two of the things most precious to you are in my hands?" He grinned even wider.  
Geo looked up. "What's your problem?" He held his arm out. "I'll take care of this now. I think I can Wave Change again. Why am I talking? Why are you listening?" Omega-Xis appeared beside Geo. "Transcode double-zero three, MegaMan! EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, ON THE AIR!" He scowled and EM Waves enveloped him, wrapping around his body. Noise from nearby devices crackled in reaction to the Change, some of it mixing in with Geo's EM Waves. When the Waves cleared, Geo stood as MegaMan, but something was different. Parts of his armor were corrupted by the Noise, causing them to fade in and out.  
"Finally decided to join the game?" Prometheus Edge asked, grinning. "Heh, you're too late. I gave you more than enough time. But, I guess we can fight… right after I take care of this wench!" He laughed again and moved his hand towards Sonia's throat. However, he stopped suddenly. "Wh… What the HELL?!" he yelled.  
MegaMan walked towards him. "Drop her. Right now."  
Prometheus Edge laughed again. "Heh, or what? You'll cry on me?"  
"I said 'Right now,' bastard," MegaMan said coldly. "Last chance."  
"Oh, and now with the name calling?" Prometheus Edge taunted. "I'm soooo scared."  
"Glad to hear it," MegaMan said before disappearing. Prometheus Edge gasped and looked around. MegaMan reappeared right in front of him and punched him with a perfect right hook. Prometheus Edge dropped Sonia, who was promptly rescued by MegaMan. He set her down and disappeared again, kicking Prometheus Edge up into the air before he hit the ground.  
"It's over. I don't care what you do, IT'S OVER!" MegaMan yelled. He held his Buster forward, which crackled with Noise. A ball of Crimson gathered at the tip of it, growing bigger and bigger.  
"You won't hit me with that, I can guarantee it!" Prometheus Edge said, grinning again. "Your Noise is focused into that, you can keep me in one spot anymore!" He recovered in midair and dashed backwards.  
"You're right," MegaMan said. "But I'm not trying to hit you." He released the pent up Noise, which buzzed through the air, striking Pandora Bolt, who had been floating to the side of Vista Point, waiting for an opening. She gasped and fell, causing Prometheus Edge to gasp as well. Prometheus Edge flew after Pandora Bolt, but MegaMan stopped him. "No… I will finish you both off if you don't show me your true form," MegaMan demanded. "Leo Kingdom, Pegasus Magic… I don't know what happened, but show yourselves NOW. And Dragon Sky, you, too, if you're around. I'm not playing games this time around."  
Prometheus Edge and Pandora Bolt both looked at MegaMan, somewhat surprised. "You want to see our power..? Fine, we'll show you our power…" Prometheus Edge began laughing maniacally as he glowed red, and Pandora Bolt began to grin a bit as well as she glowed blue.  
MegaMan walked forward, ready to face his enemies. "And now… My turn."

[To be continued…]


	6. Ch6: Make Some Noise for the Future

Wow, long time since last update, huh? Sorry about that, my college classes took more out of me than I thought, and so I got caught up more in relaxing and video games (I got an X-box 360, finally) that I lost track of writing (both this AND my novel, which will hopefully be published early 2010, but I won't hold my breath). Anyway, I had some free time and I got so many favorites and good reviews on AND dA that I couldn't let my fans just sit around with a cliffhanger. So here it is, the climax of Last Song! Also, Megaman (or Rockman, if youre in Japan, but Im calling him Megaman) belongs to Keiji Inafune (or, if youre in Japan, Inafune Keiji).

Chapter 6: Make Some Noise for the Future

Prometheus Edge and Pandora Bolt glowed their signature colors. After several bursts and flashes, they transformed into beast-like EM beings. Prometheus Edge had a lion's mane, much like Leo Kingdom. His scythe was surrounded in flames and was much larger. His fanged grin was also morew intimidating than before. Pandora Bolt sprouted wings resembling those of Pegasus Magic. The air around her turned to mist, being cooled by the ice that covered her body and staff.  
"So, little Geo," Prometheus Edge said smugly, "What will you do now? Could you really even hope face the power of two Wave Changed Admins?" He laughed, just as maniacally as before.  
"Hope?" Megaman asked, not really presenting it as a question. "I don't need to 'hope' to beat a speck of scum like you. I always know that I'll…" He stopped midsentence. "I don't need to perform dramatics for you. Let make it simple: I'm gonna win, and you can't do anything to make me think otherwise!" He dashed forward, Buster forward, firing several shots. Prometheus simply slashed through the ones aimed at him, and Pandora nullified the ones aimed at her with icicles.  
"Weak attacks?" Prometheus taunted. "Heh, I've sparred with rocks stronger than you!"  
Megaman chuckled. "Oh really? While we're insulting each other, I'll point out that a rock isn't the smartest thing to spar with, as it doesn't have fists." Prometheus grimaced at the fact his insult was turned against him. Megaman continued, " But if you like fighting rocks so much, then take this!" He tapped on his Buster, then shouted, "Moai Falls Three!"  
EM rocks began to fall from the sky, pelting Prometheus and Pandora. "You brat!" Prometheus shouted.  
Pandora had trouble dodging, as physical movement wasn't her best skill. "Whhheeeh..!" she whined, being trapped by the falling boulders.  
"Pandora!" Prometheus cried, rushing to save his sister.  
Megaman moved too fast to be seen and cut him off. "Hold it!' he said seriously. "I won't do anything threatening to her," he assured him, "but I need to know. Why do you control the Admins? Where is Dragon Sky? What do you want?" He scowled with both anger and seriousness.  
Prometheus didn't feel like explaining himself. He reared back his scythe and slashed at Megaman quickly. However, Megaman stopped the blade by simply grabbing it. His hand crackled with Noise. Prometheus' eyes widened and he frowned. "You want to know everything, huh? Well, I'll tell you. We corrupted the Admins with Noise. Planets all around the universe have different types of Noise, and the Admins were susceptible to a few from planets they hadn't visited. It was easy to bring them down and Wave Change after that."  
"Hold it," Megaman interrupted. "You travelled to many planets. Are you human?"  
"Yeah, we are," Prometheus said. "We could Wave Change before the Admins, though. I used to Wave Change with Volans from FM, who was a survivor of AM. He was smart, but also very trusting. Getting him to help was too easy. Pandora had Pisces, another FM-ian too trusting for her own good."  
"Wait," Megaman interrupted again. "'_Was_?'"  
"_Was_," Prometheus verified, grinning.  
"You…." Megaman choked out. "What about Dragon Sky and your motive?!"  
"We deleted him," Prometheus said nonchalantly. Megaman's eyes grew wide. "Don't fret, he's strong, probably reconstructing back on FM. But our motive… What else do radicals want? We're going to destroy the world!"  
"You're wrong," Megman said. Prometheus looked at him quizzically. "You're not going to destroy any worlds." He pushed Prometheus' scythe away. Noise began to swarm his body.  
"Whatever you say," Prometheus said, dashing back. Noise covered his body as well. "Though, I think _you're_ wrong!" His body was engulfed in flames. After the fire faded away, Prometheus Edge was left with an even larger scythe and wild armor. He disappeared as he dashed forward at Megaman. "Die!" he shouted.  
As he crackled with Noise, Megaman thought about what he was fighting for. No just Sonia and his unborn child, but for the whole world. His friends, family, and everyone else. Even for those who were not as fond of the world; Vega, King, and other criminals. Good or bad, he was fighting for everyone on Earth, and those on FM as well. He clenched his fist, causing built up Noise to burst. The Noise cleared from his body, leaving silver armor covering his blue battle suit. His armor had plates pointing from the normal armor, guarding more of his body. There was also a red crystal which glowed with Noise above his visor. His Buster had a gold spine on it, which also glowed with Noise. 'Now for the intimidating dramatics,' Geo thought. "Megaman EX," he announced clearly. Noise swirled around him like an energy force.  
Prometheus grinned and made another, more powerful slash at Megaman. However, just like before, Megaman stopped it with his bare hand. To be more precise, this time, he stopped it with one finger, causing Prometheus to gasp in shock. "You messed with the wrong person," Megaman said coldly. "You have messed with my…" he paused, but then continued, "family." Sonia, who was watching from further away, heard these words and smiled for the first time since the fight started.  
"You get him, Geo!" Sonia yelled cheerfully. "You can do it!"  
Prometheus heard her and changed his target. "Hah! If I kill this girl, will it break you? Will it _weaken_ you?!" He charged forward, ready to attack Sonia, who began to cry.  
However, Prometheus had made the last attack he would ever make. Megaman disappeaered and appeared right in front of Sonia, pointing his Buster at Prometheus. "I said messing with my family was a mistake," he said, colder than before. "EX Noise Blazer!" he said firmly. Red and blue Noise beams crossed and intertwined with each other and pierced Prometheus' EM armor. When the Noise cleared, Dan Titan was lying on the ground, unconscious. Megaman moved over to the rocks where Pandora was buried. He quickly moved them to find that Pandora was no longer Wave Changed and was now Destiny Box, though conscious. And crying. "W… What's wrong?" Megaman asked. He stepped forward, but then fell to his knee. "Augh…" he gasped, and was forced out of his EM Wave Changed form. "Is everything good, Mega?"  
"Yeah, good as ever. We just were battleworn,' Omega said.  
"Oh yeah, hold on," Geo said, walking closer to Destiny. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"i… I'm sorry…" she wept. "I k-know that I did something wrong, b-but… I-I didn't… I m-mean… You made me see that… That there a-are still p-people that will d-d-do anything to p-protect someone…"  
'Another Jack and Tia…' Geo thought. "I know," he said, trying to console her. "A lot of people nowadays are pretty selfish, and… well… some people get the short end of the stick." He thought about his past, about how his father went missing for three years. He remembered how he didn't trust anyone, and remembered his life after meeting Omega-Xis. He met many people who fell victim to the same feelings, but couldn't control them. Many of them wanted the same thing, to end the world. That's why Geo decided to be Earth's Protector. "But there're also people who care. I wouldn't have fought against you if I didn't care. I didn't want you to make a mistake that you'd regret, or possibly not even survive. Megaman isn't just a fighter. If you ever need help with anything, just come to me. As long as you're not doing something wrong, I'll help you," he said, smiling. He held out his hand for Destiny, offering to help her up. She accepted, and she stood up after stumbling a bit.  
"I-is D-Dan okay..?" she asked feebly.  
"Yeah, he'll be fine," Geo said. "He'll be asleep for a bit, and he won't be Wave Changing ever again, but he'll survive."  
"T-that's good," Destiny said. She walked over to Dan. "You're such an idiot… Dan… I should have stopped you, but… I thought I could trust you. But then you turned as bad as everyone else. I'll have to talk some sense into you, silly boy." She picked him up and turned to Geo, who was surprised she could lift Dan so easily. " Thank you, Me- Geo. I'll make sure to nurse the Admins back to health." She turned and looked to the sky. "EM Wave Change, Destiny Box, On The Air!" She transformed into a beautiful EM being, different from Pandora Bolt. "I call myself Pisces Cloud. This is goodbye, Geo, but I hope to see you again one day." With these words, she jumped and disappeared onto the EM Wave Roads.  
Geo stared into the sky for a few minutes. Even he didn't know if he was trying to watch Destiny leave or if he was watching the stars. Though, his attention snapped back into place, and he turned to Sonia. "Baby, are you okay?" he called, running to her.  
Sonia stood up, and gasped. "Yeah, just a bit bruised. Lyra helped me heal up a bit. I'll be fine after some rest, and so should the baby."  
Geo smiled. "That's good," he said. "Let's go home." They walked back home, hand in hand.

A FEW MONTHS LATER…

"Geeeeeoooooo Steeelllaaaaaaaaaar!" Sonia yelled, calling the father of her child. Geo came running into the room, panting too much to speak. "Your little monster is giving me trouble… AGAIN!" She was changing the diaper of their baby boy, named Sora Stelar.  
"Hey, he's _your _monster, too, you know," Geo said, catching his breath.  
"Yeah," Sonia said, smiling. She walked over and kissed him gently. "I know he is." She winks and kissed him again. "He's _our_ little monster, and a cute monster at that. He does take after his father, after all."  
"Thanks?" Geo said, hoping that was a compliment. "But yeah, he is, and I'm happy about that." He finished his sentence, smiling. This began a happy future for the both of them.

FIN~


End file.
